


Not the yadas

by 4_St1nk1n_muff1n (4_st1nk1n_muff1n)



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Depression mention, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, ametur bs tbh, eeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4_st1nk1n_muff1n/pseuds/4_St1nk1n_muff1n
Summary: Pete watched in terror as Billy got up, his hair messier than usual from sleep. Watching as he looked around before realizing Pete was next to him."Peter..?" He asked softy and Pete felt his chest swell."Yeah, Billy?"  He replied, his voice a whimper.
Relationships: Billy Quizboy/Pete White
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Not the yadas

Pete sat on the trailers tacky plaid couch, shuddering slightly despite his blanket and the space heater that had been on high all day. He was engrossed in his game. Which he had been since after he woke up that morning, feeling too depressed and drained to try and deal with anyone's broken computers. 

His depression got pretty bad during winter, so Billy didn't argue about him staying home. Which was no surprise because he made it his mission to bug Pete about his mental health and 'bottling things up'. Which Pete would brush him off but blush at how much Billy cared about him later.

Pete felt his eyelids become heavy and sighed as his exhaustion grew. Drowsily getting up, he turned everything off and unplugged the space heater, taking it with him.

Pete turned to the window to see that it was pitch black outside and snowing heavy; and opening the screen that led to the rest of the trailer, he quietly walked through the shared bedroom. 

The room was dark, but Pete could see where he was going due to the moon shining bright through the rooms window. He plugged in the heater, and climbed into Billys bed. 

Billy had come home at 12 that night and immediately went to bed. 

Staying up as much as he did though, Pete could tell that it had to be at least four in the morning. He tucked himself in gently, being careful not to wake Billy.

Pete laid down finally and tried to sleep, but was overwhelmed by guilt. Groaning internally as he realized he couldn’t really pinpoint why. 

'Although maybe.' He thought to himself knowing exactly where his mind was heading. 'Its cause you haven't done shit today, Pete.' He felt his stomach turn with shame. 'That and you hogged the only heater for hours while your younger, smaller roommate had to sleep without it during one of the coldest nights of motherfucking winter.' Pete mentally beat himself , wondering how Billy hadn't frozen to death by now. 'you said you wouldn’t be selfish anymore.' The thoughts continued, and Pete officially felt awful, regretting ever letting himself overthink and just wanting to go to sleep. 

Pete's train of thought was cut off by an almost violent shiver running through him, which almost made him cry. Pete let out a weak whimper, desperately clinging to Billy and fixing the covers to adjust to the shift. 

Almost spooning the smaller man, he huddled into the warmth. 

He sighed out, watching Billy twitch at the air that got his ear. Pete frowned at this. 'you can't even breathe without buggin him'.

Pete sat up as tears pooled in his eyes and he actually started to shake as he fought them back. 

Pete watched in terror as Billy got up, his hair messier than usual from sleep. Watching as he looked around before realizing Pete was next to him.

"Peter..?" He asked softy and Pete felt his chest swell.

"Yeah, Billy?" He replied, his voice a whimper.

Billy turned to face him, and Pete winced internally as he studied his watering eyes. 

"You alright Pete..?" The question broke him, tears streaming freely from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Pete squeaked out, hanging his head down as his whole body shook with sobs. 

Billy frowned, his hand instantly on Pete's shoulder. 

"About what Pete? You didn’t do anything wrong.."

Pete simply shook his head, sniffling.

"Pete. . Hey" Billy comforted softly

"You froze because of me…" 

Pete admitted stumbling on his words as he said them.

"What are you talking about?" 

"I sat on my ass all day and hogged the heater all night!" He snapped but immediately went quiet after, officially hating himself for snapping.

Pete looked up at a confused and concerned Billy.

"I had a heated blanket.." Billy replied gently.

"That's why you were so warm.." He muttered, tears falling down his chin.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Billy said softly

Pete groaned at himself before rushing to apologize but Billy cut him off

"S'okay if I needed the heater I would've slept in the living room with you." 

"I still feel bad" Pete mumbled and Billy gently squished his shoulder with his hand. 

"No need you're okay.. And I told you to take it easy today, you're horribly depressed, Pete." Billy said seriously.

Pete still felt shitty, but also felt soft that he cared so much.

"I still woke you up.." He mumbled and he saw Billy roll his eye

"I'm off tomorrow." Billy assured and Pete started to hate himself a bit less. 

"You wanna hang out tomorrow then? We can game or watch movies.." Pete asked feeling really - he didn’t know how he felt 

"Of course man!" Billy smiled at him and Pete blushed in turn.

Pete watched as Billy lifted the heated blanket and put it over both of them before fixing the sheets above them.

"I don't want you being cold"

He said flatly, and Pete never felt more loved.  
He hugged Billy close to his chest, eliciting a startled squeal from the smaller man. Billy buried his head into Pete's chest, cuddling him as he dozed off. 

Pete watched his little chest rise and fall for a while, before joining him in slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh i hate my writing moar than i hate most of my friends parents
> 
> EDIT:: hahhahaHAHAHA i had to change some stuffs cuz yo it was ugly asf 
> 
> Dl: D Have dis cowboy
> 
> I know its a shit cowboy
> 
> but im a shit person so it fits


End file.
